J'aimerai tellement que tu me pardonnes
by moonydaf
Summary: Comment Remus a-t-il réussi à se faire pardonner auprès de Tonks après s'être enfui de chez lui? Attention Guimauve au programme!


Remus se tenait là, debout dans sa chambre, et il la regardait dormir. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Tonks était entendue sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se déshabiller ou même de se mettre sous les couvertures. Elle avait des traces rouges sous les yeux, sans doute avait-elle pleuré et ses cheveux étaient redevenus gris souris. Remus remarqua qu'elle portait un de ses vieux pulls et elle serrait sa chemise préférée très fort contre elle comme si elle la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Pas comme lui. Il s'était enfui comme un lâche lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Harry avait eu raison de le traiter ainsi car en effet c'était ce qu'il était : un lâche incapable d'avoir des responsabilités. Mais il avait réfléchi, il était prêt à avoir et à s'occuper de l'enfant qu'il allait avoir avec la femme qu'il aimait. Maintenant, restait à savoir comment il allait le dire à Tonks. La connaissant, elle ne serait pas facile à convaincre. Mais, au fond de lui, il avait tellement de culpabilité qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner, même se jeter d'un pont il le ferait pour montrer que ce n'était pas une parole en l'air. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, il n'avait pas à agir ainsi. Il décida d'aller dans le salon et de transplaner sur le seuil de sa porte d'entrée. Il attendit quelques instants et frappa à la porte. Remus perçut un bruit sourd puis un juron. Tonks venait sans doute de trébucher en se prenant les pieds quelque part comme à son habitude. Il entendit un cliquetis puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour montrer qui était ce mystérieux visiteur. Tonks lâcha le trousseau de clés qu'elle tenait à la main et presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle abattit violemment sa main sur la joue de son mari puis essaya de fermer la porte mais quelque chose bloquait. Remus, après s'être pris une énorme gifle, avait eu le reflexe de coincer son pied dans la porte. Elle lui dit d'une voix dure et froide :

«Enlève ton pied, Remus, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Tu m'as fait assez de mal comme ça. »

Cette phrase avait eu l'effet d'une deuxième gifle pour Remus mais il lui répondit de sa voix rauque :

« Non, pas avant que tu ais écouté ce que j'avais à dire.

-Non, Remus, je n'ai pas le courage d'entendre tes idioties. Maintenant, enlève ton pied, s'il te plaît!

-Je n'enlèverai pas mon pied, Dora.

- Très bien, alors vas-y, je t'écoute. Voyons ce que tu as de si important à me dire.

-Merci, j'ai réfléchi et Harry m'a bien aidé je dois dire mais je veux avoir et élever cet enfant avec toi. Et si par malheur, il est lycanthrope je serai là pour l'aider à supporter cette malédiction. J'ai agi comme un moins que rien. Je…je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aimerai tellement que tu me pardonnes même si je comprendrais si tu le faisais pas. Je t'aime comme un fou. Je suis désolé. J'ai tellement honte. Tellement.»

Tonks n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais il ne lui avait confié de telles choses. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Elle reprit alors ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'il avait enlevé son pied. Elle prit peur car elle lui pardonnait. Après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, bien sûr, qu'elle lui pardonnait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, elle l'aimait trop pour cela. Tonks ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de le voir par terre, une main sur la joue qu'elle venait de gifler. Il pleurait. Il la fit fondre. Le fait de le voir pleurer lui montrait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle et au bébé. Elle s'assit alors près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle caressa alors ses cheveux châtain clair aux reflets dorés et parsemés de mèches grises. Il lui murmura entre deux sanglots :

« Je suis désolé.

-Allez, viens, on rentre sinon on va attraper quelque chose.

-Tu…tu me pardonnes?

-Bien sûr, comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille encore après ce que tu viens de me dire. Même si j'en ai envie, je n'y arrive pas.

-Merci, merci mille fois.

-Dis-le moi encore une fois.

-Quoi?

-Que tu m'aimes comme un fou.

-Je t'aime comme un fou. »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement puis les cheveux de Tonks devinrent roses. Remus et cette dernière discutèrent pendant de longues heures tout en s'embrassant et se câlinant. Puis elle demanda à son mari:

« Dis-moi, comment Harry a-t-il réussi à te convaincre?

-Je lui ai expliqué la situation puis il s'est énervé et il m'a traité de lâche.

-Non, il n'a pas osé. Mais je crois que tu ne me dis pas tout. Je me trompe? Harry ne s'énerve jamais pour rien.

-Et bien, quand je lui ai expliqué la situation. Je me suis emporté. Et… j'ai même cassé une chaise.

-Quoi? Toi, Remus John Lupin, l'homme le plus réfléchi et le plus calme que tout le monde connaisse, a perdu son sang-froid et a cassé une chaise. Si tu étais vraiment énervé, je suis sûre que tu lui as fait quelque chose quand il t'a traité de lâche.

-Je lui ai jeté un sort et je suis parti.

-Tu sais quoi. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je l'embrasse pour avoir réussi à trouver le moyen de te faire revenir. Je tire mon chapeau. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre en ne pensant plus à la guerre mais simplement à leur bonheur.


End file.
